1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube-end device for fire extinguishment which sprays fire-extinguishing water, which is pressurized and fed via a hose or the like, toward fire.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, tube-end devices for fire extinguishment of this type include tube-end devices called a rod-like water discharge type having a circular nozzle cross section and a so-called spray nozzle which emits fine water particles since it has a nozzle cross section of ring-like slits. The spray nozzle is provided with a jetting-angle adjusting mechanism. The operator thereof carries out operations depending on the state of fire, for example, when the point of fire cannot be easily recognized due to smoke or the like, the operator carries out water-sprinkle cooling of the vicinity of the point of fire by carrying out wide-angle emission by which fine water particles can be jetted at a wide angle; and, when the point of fire can be recognized, the operator carries out concentrated emission toward the point of fire by narrow-angle jetting. Moreover, a tube-end device of a so-called two-fluid type which jets pressurized and fed fire-extinguishing water in the form of mist while introducing compressed air or the like at the same time is also known. The tube-end device of the two-fluid type can emit the fire-extinguishing water particles in the form of finer mist at high speed; therefore, higher extinguishing efficiency, the effect of cooling the atmosphere, and, in the case of wide-angle spraying, suppressing of a smoke-containing gas are enabled.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2000-093536
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (kokoku) No. 64-006822
However, in the fire-extinguishing methods using such conventional tube-end devices using fire-extinguishing water, for example, particularly in fire or the like in a sectionally-owned condominium, water damage caused by the fire-extinguishing water reaches several lower floors other than the fire room, and reduction of the water damage has been a problem. Moreover, regarding the matters burnt in fire, due to increase of synthetic resins, the quantity of smoke is increasing, and obstruction thereof in terms of fire-extinguishing operation is a problem. Therefore, a tube-end device having a higher smoke controlling ability and capable of efficiently extinguishing fire with a fire-extinguishing water quantity further smaller than that of the spray nozzle and, as a matter of course, that of the conventional rod-like water discharging nozzle is desired.